


Личная Нарния Ван Ибо

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magical Accidents, OOC, Romance, Wang Yi Bo is a star and still a kid too, Xiao Zhan is a miracle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: однажды утром звездный мальчик Ван Ибо просыпается в одной кровати с незнакомцем. но это не то, о чем вы подумали. вообще-то это история про чудеса, и я даже не буду пытаться их объяснить
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Утро началось с того, что Ибо проснулся в одной кровати с незнакомым парнем. Вернее, проснулся он у себя дома и в своей кровати. А вот парень, подорвавшийся на его испуганный мат, был заметно дезориентирован.  
— Господи, что?.. — парень ошеломлённо заозирался. — Где?.. — и тут его взгляд наконец соскользнул на одеяло, которое он сжимал в руке, и собственную голую кожу с россыпью родинок под ним: — Где моя одежда?!  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь в моей квартире?! — не остался в долгу Ибо, отползая от него как можно дальше. Ему было так страшно, что голос подводил, руки дрожали, и, как во сне, хотелось бежать, но тело не слушалось.  
Парень бросил на него короткий растерянный взгляд и завис. Когда он снова обернулся, глаза его стали большими и почти квадратными:  
— Ты!.. Ты… — и он так резво попятился прочь, что свалился с кровати, утаскивая за собой одеяло и дергая цепляющегося за него же Ибо следом.  
— Я? — вопросительно поднял Ибо бровь, чуть выглядывая из-за края. Впору было улепетывать с криками, звонить в полицию и менеджеру, а ему тут, видите ли, любопытно стало.  
— Ты, — с какой-то обречённостью подтвердил парень. — Я видел тебя на рекламе в нашем молле. — Он пощелкал пальцами, но без успеха: — Я не знаю имени. Но ты очень красивый. — Тут он понял, что ляпнул лишнего, и с виноватой миной начал краснеть. — Черт возьми, я представляю, как это выглядит. За какие грехи мне это?..  
— В смысле за грехи? — фыркнул Ибо. — Может, в награду.  
— Ты смеёшься надо мной? — не поверил своим ушам незнакомец, и его рот застыл в идеальном по-детски очаровательном «о».  
— Как. Ты. Здесь. Оказался?  
Парень похлопал глазами и с надеждой заглянул под одеяло, которым все еще на автомате прикрывался. Но одежды на нем волшебным образом не прибавилось.  
— Заснул дома, проснулся здесь, — вздохнул он и взглянул умоляюще: — Штаны не одолжишь?  
— Только штаны? — поинтересовался Ибо.  
При всей абсурдности ситуации его уже подотпустил ужас первого момента, и теперь он даже получал какое-то странное удовольствие от происходящего. Как ребёнок, нашедший в своём шкафу Нарнию. Лохматую, с мешками под глазами и маленькой родинкой под губой.  
По «Нарнии» было видно, что та хотела огрызнуться на подначку, но не стала. Вместо этого парень вдруг побледнел еще больше, и глаза его снова стали большими.  
— А мы где? — спросил он севшим голосом.  
— Где? — не понял Ибо.  
— Город.  
— Пекин.  
— Твою же мать…  
Вопреки здравому рассудку Ибо как-то сразу поверил его фарфоровой бледности и заволновался сам.  
— Все так плохо?  
— П.. пола.. полагаю, не так. Не так плохо, как могло бы, — выдавил парень. — Хотя бы страна та, иначе без паспорта вышло совсем кисло. А так хоть есть шанс вернуться.  
— И далеко?  
— Чунцин.  
— Как такое вообще возможно?  
— Ой, не трави душу, дай лучше штаны.  
— Теперь вот так просто — дай? Даже без пожалуйста?  
Парень на полу под ним закрыл глаза и, пару раз глубоко вдохнув, попросил уже ровным голосом:  
— Не будете ли вы так любезны, многоуважаемая звезда, одолжить мне ваши брюки.  
«Брюк нет», — хотел брякнуть Ибо. Чисто из вредности, хотя конечно же брюки были, и столько, что можно было завернуться в них целиком, и ещё осталось бы. Но Ибо вовремя прикусил язык. Шутки шутками, а издеваться над человеком в такой нелепой ситуации он не собирался.  
— Зовут-то тебя как?  
— Сяо Чжань.  
— А я Ван Ибо, — протянул он руку.  
Сяо Чжань посмотрел на неё с изумлением, потом на Ибо и наконец мягко улыбнулся:  
— Теперь буду знать. Рад знакомству.

Главное, что давало Сяо Чжаню сто очков форы по сравнению с другими в глазах Ибо, это то, что у Чжаня не было телефона, чтобы тыкать им Ибо в лицо, как делали все вокруг. И не было его совершенно точно, потому что Ибо видел своими глазами. На Сяо Чжане вообще ничего кроме трусов не было, простых хлопковых боксеров, даже без банальной надписи Кэльвин Кляйн. Ибо лично выдал ему из своего гардероба не брюки, но джинсы и футболку с толстовкой, и даже носки с кедами.  
— Я все верну, — честно поклялся Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо оглядел его, поймал себя на мысли, что он кажется хрупким в одежде с чужого плеча, и отвернулся.  
— Это не обязательно. Вон, посмотри, — и махнул рукой туда, где были пестро и туго набиты вешалки, теснились нераспакованные коробки и пакеты со знаками всех известных и неизвестных Сяо Чжаню марок. Тот посмотрел на них с интересом, но без вожделения. А потом с удовлетворением огладил однотонную толстовку без лого, что была на нем, и почесал колено в прорехе черных джинсов.  
— Тяжело, наверное, убираться. Это ж столько стирать.  
Ибо поймал его смеющийся взгляд и состроил рожу:  
— Кто сказал, что я стираю сам?  
— У тебя есть для этого специально обученные люди? — фыркнул Сяо Чжань, но тут же спохватился и поспешил спрятать смешок в ладони. — Прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Не обидел, — огрызнулся Ибо. — Все так и не так, как ты думаешь. Просто не надо делать вид, что знаешь обо мне слишком много.  
— Не знаю, клянусь, — поднял Сяо Чжань руки в примирительном жесте. — И давно ты модель?  
Ибо обернулся к нему в замешательстве и едва челюсть не уронил от догадки: Сяо Чжань и правда ничего о нем не знал. Большая редкость для Азии, даже если сильно себе не льстить.  
— Давно, — не соврал Ибо, потому что когда-то именно с этого все началось. Остальное пришло после. — Но танцевать мне нравится больше.  
— А я занимаюсь дизайном интерьера, — бесхитростно поделился Сяо Чжань. — Мне тоже нравится.

И так вышло, что, отправляясь по своему расписанию, Ибо утянул его за собой. Оставлять незнакомого человека у себя дома показалось ему сомнительным решением, выгонять на улицу — жестоким. Денег у Сяо Чжаня не было, а у Ибо — времени на дальнейшие разборки. Он, конечно, мог оплатить тому билет до Чунцина, и дело с концом. Это была самая правильная и логичная мысль. Возможно, поэтому она так не нравилась Ибо. Слишком много в его теперешней жизни было логичным и правильным. Потому Сяо Чжань как-то само собой очутился вместе с ним в одной машине, а потом на площадке, а затем на следующей.  
— Это мой помощник — друг детства — дизайнер интерьера — тренер по танцам… — Ибо каждый раз придумывал новую отговорку, если кто-то задавал вопросы, и игра в шпионов явно развлекала его вовсю. Более того, все без исключения велись на его дурацкие объяснения, и никому не пришло в голову, что те могут быть неправдой. Оказывается, примерная звездочка Ван Ибо была непогрешима и предсказуема в глазах окружающих. Ибо не понял, нравится ему это открытие или нет, но в любом случае сейчас такое положение вещей было ему на руку.  
Зато он мог сказать точно, что присутствие Сяо Чжаня его не напрягало. Если была возможность, тот ходил и разглядывал площадку. Сидел где-то за спинами персонала или подолгу смотрел в окно на незнакомые улицы, время от времени подсовывая под руку Ибо воду или чай. На каждую новую роль, придуманную для него Ибо, он реагировал совершенно невозмутимо и как будто даже слегка менялся. Помощник Чжань был попроще, помогал всем, кому подвернется, много улыбался и кланялся. Дизайнер Чжань цепко оглядывал обстановку, словно оценивая общее стилистическое решение. Тренер Чжань не сводил с Ибо глаз, пока тот танцевал, и даже ножкой в такт притопывал. А друг… Друг Сяо Чжань как-то подскочил, отдергивая Ибо от покачнувшегося осветительного прибора. Или расслабленно сидел в кресле рядом, отвечая шутками на шутки и не оставляя безнаказанными тычки в плечо. Или рисовал смешные скетчи с Ибо в главной роли: вот он звезда танцпола в клешах и рубашке с пышным жабо, вот с набитыми щеками смотрит негодующе, как Сяо Чжань утаскивает из его обеда крекер, или с бутафорским мечом наперевес сосредоточенно ровняет с землей монстриков в мобильной игрушке.

Они вернулись домой практически в полночь. Не сговариваясь и не раздеваясь, упали лицом в незаправленную постель Ибо. И Сяо Чжань пробормотал из полумрака:  
— Насыщенная у тебя жизнь, многоуважаемая звезда.  
Ибо в ответ проворчал что-то неразборчиво и уже привычно толкнул его в плечо. На что Сяо Чжань прыснул. А наутро Ибо проснулся один.


	2. Chapter 2

Недели через две под утро на соседней с Ибо подушке кто-то подозрительно знакомо вздохнул. Ибо с мычанием приоткрыл один глаз и, не найдя для себя ничего нового, закрыл.  
— Опять? — буркнул он.  
— Ну, простите, — шепотом откликнулся Сяо Чжань, — зато сегодня я одет. И… — он поискал что-то под подушкой. — Тадам! — вытащил оттуда телефон.  
— Готовился? — фыркнул Ибо, хотя на самом деле был впечатлён. Они тогда даже вичатами не обменялись. И было, наверное, глупо сожалеть по этому поводу, но Ибо сожалел. Возможно, это была единственная Нарния в его жизни.  
— Прости, что без цветов, — в тон ему хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. — И я бы скорее назвал это паранойей.  
— И часто мы теперь будем так видеться?  
— Если бы я знал.

Иногда они пересекались пару раз в неделю, иногда Сяо Чжань пропадал надолго. Ибо было некогда считать дни или скучать — по Сяо Чжаню и вообще — хотя где-то в глубине души он все равно ждал его. Не после первого случая — тот был, как абсурдный сон, интересно, но при свете дня сам себе не поверишь. А после второго, когда Сяо Чжань вернулся и в свете отвратительно раннего, серого пекинского утра показывал Ибо фотографии своей кошки, родителей, рабочие проекты и какие-то детские фото.  
— Точно готовился, — издевался над ним Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань закатывал глаза, но почти не краснел. Разве что после того, как Ибо сказал, что ему нечего особо показать — детских фото у него на телефоне не водилось.  
— Да это не обязательно, — прикусил губу Сяо Чжань. — Можно сказать, я уже посмотрел. — И расплывчато взмахнул рукой в сторону окна и многоэтажек за ним: — В интернете о тебе море всего. Не думал, что ты такой популярный. Но я смотрел только фото, — тут же среагировал он на потемневшее лицо Ибо, — и немного интервью. Ничего, что писали о тебе, только то, что ты говорил сам.  
Ибо долго сверлил его тяжелым взглядом.  
— Я тебе не реалити-шоу, — припечатал он.  
— Ладно-ладно, не сердись, — заметно расстроился Сяо Чжань. — У меня и в мыслях не было…  
— И фотографировать меня нельзя.  
— Как скажешь. Можешь вообще телефон забрать, если тебе так будет спокойнее.  
— И заберу, — буркнул Ибо, отбирая трубку.  
Сяо Чжань без возражений проследил глазами, как она исчезает в кармане его домашних штанов, вздохнул и улыбнулся, будто солнышко выглянуло:  
— Что ж, многоуважаемая звезда, кем я буду для вас сегодня?

Он появлялся около шести утра и по закону Золушки исчезал в полночь. Без привязки ко дню недели или событиям в их жизнях. Они пытались это отследить, пробовали не спать, не возвращаться домой, однажды Ибо успел схватить Сяо Чжаня за край своей же футболки. Но чертова магия срабатывала без осечек. Ибо моргал, и Сяо Чжань просто растворялся на своем месте без предупреждений и спецэффектов.  
— Обычно я просыпаюсь дома, — рассказывал он потом. — Хотя один раз открыл глаза перед дверью в свою квартиру. Я не знаю, как это происходит и почему. Ты прости, что доставляю неудобства…  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Ибо. У него было не так много друзей вне работы и всей этой звездной гонки. Если быть точнее, у него вообще не осталось друзей, с которыми можно было поговорить не о рейтингах и контрактах, а о бытовой чепухе, природе, погоде, о приходящих в голову мыслях, наконец. — Мне не мешает. Это ты там у себя работу прогуливаешь.  
— Это проблема, — покивал Сяо Чжань. — Но пока, вроде, обходится. Зато я увидел Пекин. 28 лет прожил, а так ни разу и не видел столицы. Даже не мечтал об этом, к своему стыду.  
Так Ибо узнал, что Сяо Чжань старше его на шесть лет, и в голову тут же с грохотом ломанулись воспоминания об их прежнем панибратском общении и бесконечных тычковых войнах.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — заулыбался Сяо Чжань, даже не глядя на него. — Для меня это не имеет значения. В нашем с тобой случае все немного сверхъестественно, чтобы думать об условностях.  
— Так это что же, я могу звать тебя гэгэ? — задрал бровь Ибо, чтобы всем вокруг доказать — и вовсе он не чувствовал себя неловко еще секунду назад.  
— Только если в ответ я смогу звать тебя диди, — великодушно согласился Сяо Чжань.  
Под работой агентов и тренеров Ибо тот еще ребенок, как бы он ни выглядел со стороны. И одна его часть была возмущена перспективой так откровенно считаться для Сяо Чжаня, его личной Нарнии, младшеньким. А другая — уже распробовала это «диди» на языке, и во рту осталось сладко. Ибо понимал, что переживет эту маленькую катастрофу, но для Сяо Чжаня все равно с досадой закатил глаза в духе — «будто я могу тебе что-то запретить». Сяо Чжань выразительно почесал висок.  
— Бо-Бо, — на пробу уронил он в пространство, и Ибо тут же подобрался, с шумом набирая воздух в легкие:  
— Так, а ну-ка!..  
Сяо Чжань хохотал, уворачиваясь от подушек, нетяжелых предметов и чувствительных пинков. А то, что щеки Ибо пылали, так это от энергичности его кары и праведного гнева.

Ко всему прочему, после той истории с отобранным телефоном, выяснилось, что вещи не только приходят и уходят вместе с Сяо Чжанем, но и могут оставаться без него. Телефон, позабытый в дневной суматохе в кармане Ибо, разбудил его следующим утром всплывающими на заблокированном экране сообщениями:  
«Я уже дома».  
«Сохрани, пожалуйста, мой телефон».  
«Заберу его в следующий раз».  
Контакт значился, как «Сюань Лу». Сестра, девушка, коллега по работе? Ибо сделал вид, что его это не интересует.  
Но в следующий раз, воспользовавшись их открытием, обменял футболку ничего не подозревающего Сяо Чжаня — опрокинул на нее стакан воды — на свою сухую, подсунутую взамен. Углядев край ее ворота во время очередного видеозвонка, Сяо Чжань сбился с мысли. Ибо, на ходу засыпающий и уже даже не пытавшийся открыть глаз, вопросительно мыкнул.  
— Спи, Бо-ди, — тихо ответил Чжань. — В следующий раз договорим.  
— Лично, — буркнул Ибо.  
— Лично, — пообещал Сяо Чжань. — Добрых снов.

Временами, если день Ибо начинался до заветных шести утра, их встречи случались уже под вечер. Ибо возвращался домой и заставал Сяо Чжаня читающим какой-нибудь журнал. Или собирающим его Лего. То самое пресвятое Лего Ван Ибо, к которому никто не смел прикасаться, а для гэгэ было не жалко.  
Как-то раз вместе с Сяо Чжанем на пороге Ибо встретил запах еды.  
— А если бы я месяц был в отъезде? — съязвил он, хотя его самолюбие и все ещё растущий организм в этот момент кричали от восторга, что его сейчас покормят.  
— Ну, наверное, я надеялся, что это не так, — потер шею Сяо Чжань. — Не подумал об этом, если честно. — Он сделал паузу и добавил уже неуверенно: — Не стоило мне…  
— Давай просто договоримся, что если мне нужно будет уехать, я напишу, — перебил Ибо.  
— Как-то это слишком лично, — с сомнением посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань.  
И Ибо вскинул голову и выпятил челюсть, показывая, что он тут не сопли какие-то разводит, а предлагает нормальное взрослое решение. Правда со словами и аргументами его взрослость летела коту под хвост.  
— Хочу и напишу.  
На лице Сяо Чжаня мелькнула улыбка Моны Лизы. И Ибо был одновременно раздражен и очарован ею. В нем сейчас бродило столько противоречивых чувств, и те впервые были связаны не с карьерой, танцами, гонками и какими бы то ни было соревнованиями, а с обычным живым человеком. Не из его окружения или жизни, а чьей-то чужой, взаймы. Его личная Нарния делала ему хорошо и страшно одной своей улыбкой с родинкой. Но теперь страшно уже заметно больше.

В следующий раз, когда Ибо встретил запах еды без Сяо Чжаня, Ибо сам рванул на кухню. А когда никого там не застал, уже в панике — по комнатам. Чжань нашёлся спящим на диване в гостиной. Прежде чем приблизиться к нему, Ибо какое-то время стоял в дверях, пытался успокоить стук сердца и желание прыгнуть на Сяо Чжаня с разбега. Но когда полез к нему под бок и тяжелую со сна руку, то делал это уже спокойно, с четко отмеренной наглостью, будто не в первый раз и не сомневался.  
— Ты вернулся, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань.  
Он, по-видимому, толком не проснулся на это вторжение и даже крепче вжался Ибо в спину.  
— А ты спишь… — проворчал Ибо, жмурясь от тепла и мурашек. Хотелось больше, и чтобы не едва касаясь, а зубами…  
— Тяжелая неделя, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань ему в загривок, едва слышно, но Ибо разобрал.  
И сказанное ровно на секунду отвлекло его от текущего по коже возбуждения, а в следующую он спал.

Как водится, наутро Сяо Чжаня уже не было. Поначалу Ибо был безобразно расстроен этим, ковырял приготовленную ему еду с остервенением и какой-то обидой. А потом вдруг подумал, что если бы не вчерашний бесконечный день, не заснувший на диване Сяо Чжань, не собственное усталое отупение, то он ни за что не полез бы к старшему так бессовестно со своим тактильным голодом и детским собственничеством. Не узнал бы, как с готовностью Сяо Чжань обнимает его доверчиво подставленный бок, как Ибо может хотеть кого-то, вот так без прелюдий, с места в карьер.  
«Надеюсь, ты выспался», — отправил он то ли искренне, то ли в укор.  
«Сегодня наконец-то да».  
Что вот он имел в виду? Что ему хорошо спится именно с Ибо? Или что ему где-то там не дают спать? Обе эти мысли были одинаково волнительными.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хотите стекла. нет? простите, но это был не вопрос

Стало сложнее не выглядывать в сообщениях Сяо Чжаня намеков на ту же зависимость. И куда сложнее — не вкладывать ее самому в любую подвернувшуюся тему. Фото с бананами, голым прессом, надутыми губами, мокрыми после душа волосами Ибо удалял, кажется, еще прежде, чем успевал сделать, не то что отправить гэгэ. Это была, пожалуй, самая тяжелая битва в его жизни: между желанием обладать целиком и полностью и не потерять раз и навсегда. И пока что, на удивление, здравый смысл выигрывал. Ибо утешал себя мыслью, что гэгэ оценил бы его усилия, если бы знал о них. Впрочем, случались и промахи. И тогда земля под ногами у Ибо качалась.  
— У тебя же бывает отпуск. Ты мог бы приехать, — предложил он спине Сяо Чжаня, пока тот готовил ему очередной ужин, а у Ибо была редкая возможность пялиться на него без стыда и совести по вполне приличному поводу.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто отпуск бывает у тебя, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо задела его незаинтересованность.  
— А я устрою, — с нажимом произнес он.  
— Тогда конечно приеду.  
— И все? Вот просто возьмешь и приедешь?  
Сяо Чжань замер, отложил в сторону нож, которым нарезал овощи, неторопливо вытер полотенцем руки и внимательно посмотрел на него:  
— А в чем, собственно, вопрос? Что в моем ответе тебя не устраивает?  
До Ибо только сейчас дошло, как он со своим упрямством снова встрял.  
— Ну, я… — попытался он выкрутиться, — не был уверен… что… для тебя это серьезно…  
ГОСПОДИ, ЧТО ОН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СМОРОЗИЛ?  
— Серьезно? Не был уверен? — наклонил голову Сяо Чжань, и лицо у него было до ужаса сосредоточенным.  
— Стой! Погоди! — Ибо вскочил на ноги и судорожно вцепился в волосы. — Прежде, чем ты подумаешь что-то не то, подожди, — руки у него тряслись, но он никак не мог придумать, что добавить.  
— Ибо…  
— Нет! Я неправильно выразился. Я совсем не это имел в виду. Я сам не знаю, что я имел…  
— Ибо, я понял, — шагнул к нему Сяо Чжань, осторожно укладывая руку на плечо, — выдохни.  
Ибо вздрогнул под ней всем телом, сжал губы, пряча глаза, а потом и вовсе вылетел из кухни. В ванной зашумела вода.

Через пару недель Сяо Чжань телепортировался к нему в спальню прямо в смешном одеяле с котиками.  
— Гэгэ? — пришел на сдавленное чертыханье Ибо с зубной щеткой во рту.  
Но из-под одеяла высунулась только узкая ладонь и энергично на него замахала.  
— Гэгэ? — уже с напряжением в голосе позвал Ибо.  
И тут на свет показалась растрепанная голова Сяо Чжаня с покрасневшими глазами и носом. Рванувшего было навстречу Ибо тот снова остановил выставленной вперёд рукой.  
— Я болею. Не паникуй. Ничего смертельного, но тебе лучше не лезть.  
— А я…  
— А ты пойдешь на работу, и всем там покажешь, какой ты классный.  
— Я классный? — расплылся в улыбке Ибо, правда та быстро стекла у него с лица. — Это был хороший манёвр, гэгэ, но… — «тебя я люблю больше, чем себя» галопом пронеслось в мыслях. Он завис на этом внезапно обнаруженном «люблю», после чего помотал головой и ткнул в сторону Сяо Чжаня щёткой: — Ты от меня так просто не отделаешься.  
— Отделаюсь, диди, — посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань. — Уговорами или угрозами, но ты ко мне не приблизишься.  
— Ты не можешь…  
— Могу. Собирайся и уходи. Тебе нельзя болеть, и мы не будем это обсуждать.  
— Но как…  
— Просто. Я просто лягу спать. И буду продолжать спать, пока не проснусь дома.  
— Я закажу тебе еды.  
— Не нужно.  
— Почему?! — взорвался Ибо. — Почему ты против?! Почему я не могу позаботиться о тебе?!  
— Бо-ди, — попытался успокоить его Сяо Чжань, его брови собрались скорбным домиком, — малыш… — и с расширившимися глазами залепил себе рот ладонью.  
Ибо будто полоснули по живому. Он всем собой впитал это случайное «малыш», и оно взорвалось внутри, смешивая в единое крошево все с таким трудом расставленные по местам «можно» и «нельзя».  
— Я не ребёнок, Чжань-гэ! — почти заорал Ибо. — Не надо думать обо мне хуже, чем я есть!  
— Ибо…  
— Нет! Замолчи! Просто помолчи, ладно? Пожалуй, на сейчас с меня хватит…  
Он пошарил вокруг слепым взглядом, провёл рукой по волосам и, с яростью отшвырнув в угол зубную щетку, которую все ещё сжимал в пальцах, вымелся из комнаты.

Как бы он ни злился и как бы ни пытался вырваться пораньше, домой он вернулся почти к полуночи. Времени на сомнения и споры с гордостью уже не оставалось, и он, как был — с несмытым макияжем, в дорогих цацках и костюме от Шанель — залез на кровать к дремлющему Сяо Чжаню, чтобы с осторожностью, но цепко обнять его поверх одеяла. А когда не встретил сопротивления, то осмелел или был в отчаянии настолько, что прижался губами к тёплому, в сонной испарине виску. Сяо Чжань глубоко вздохнул и заворочался. Ибо дернулся было отстраниться, но взгляд задел часы на прикроватной тумбочке — 23:58, и он напротив вцепился в Сяо Чжаня крепче, зарываясь лицом во вздыбленный о подушку затылок. По тыльной стороне его руки легко, словно перышко, скользнуло прикосновение. И от того, как невыносимо Ибо хотелось большего, в пору было выть.  
— Мне страшно, гэгэ, — пробормотал он через скрип собственных зубов.  
— Мне тоже, Бо-ди, — тихо ответил ему Сяо Чжань.

Спустя почти месяц Сяо Чжань впервые попал к Ибо, заранее зная об его отсутствии в Пекине. И слонялся по пустой квартире без цели и надежды на встречу. В этот раз телефон был при нем, но он не рискнул написать о своём визите. Не когда Ибо утром на трек и не когда время по-отдельности теперь вгрызалось под ребра все острее с каждым новым расставанием. Сосредоточиться ни на чем не удавалось, и Сяо Чжань раз за разом рисовал на подвернувшихся салфетках, чеках, каких-то рекламных проспектах смешные картинки с собой и Ибо, подписывая, как заведенный: «Я скучаю, диди». Что по какой-то смутной причине ни разу не написал ему первым, зато, словно мантру, читал про себя все последние дни. А перед уходом не придумал ничего лучше, как смахнуть скопившийся ворох рисунков единым комом в пустую мусорную корзину.  
Ответ на это прилетел к нему сразу, стоило Ибо вернуться в Пекин.  
«Вот так ты скучаешь по мне? — захлебываясь словами, выговаривал он в голосовое сообщение. — Что мне даже не позволено об этом узнать?!» И прикрепленное фото с батареей разглаженных на журнальном столике улик. Сяо Чжань сам оторопел от того, что их оказалось так много.  
«Я хотел сказать лично», — мог соврать Сяо Чжань. Но правда была в том, что он не собирался это говорить, не хотел тревожить. Ибо не был уверен в серьезности Сяо Чжаня — интересно, о какой серьезности шла тогда речь? — но нужно ли было происходящее самому Ибо, когда у его ног лежал целый мир? И что он сам думал об их встречах и продолжении этих встреч? Что их ждет, если в следующий раз Сяо Чжань вернётся не через неделю или месяц, а через полгода? Будут ли они все ещё нужны друг другу?  
«Я не хотел тебя беспокоить», — должен был честно ответить Сяо Чжань. Но его честность тоже вряд ли бы помогла им. Любую заботу о нем Ибо воспринимал, как личную обиду. При том, что сам, очертя голову, ломился заботиться всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами и устраивал скандалы, подобно прошлому, в случае отказа. Сяо Чжань уже догадался, к чему все идет. И ему становилось жутко. Быть звездой в Азии имело свою цену, и рано или поздно, если не остановиться сейчас, им придётся её заплатить.  
«Я скучаю по тебе, диди», — хотел написать Сяо Чжань. И в конечном итоге именно это написал. — «Я очень скучаю по тебе. Прости мне это».  
«Приезжай», — пришло коротко в ответ.  
Сяо Чжань отложил в сторону телефон и уставился в потолок. Что бы случилось, если бы он согласился?


	4. Chapter 4

Проверить ему не пришлось — утром он проснулся вместе с Ибо. Точнее, проснулся он, а Ибо, захвативший его руками и ногами, казалось, все еще спал.  
— Такой ты ангел во сне, — усмехнулся под нос Сяо Чжань, после того как вспомнил, как дышать.  
— А в остальное время нет? — хрипло спросил Ибо, не открывая глаз и не меняя положения.  
— Подслушивать нехорошо.  
— Тогда не шепчи мне в ухо, у нас и так проблемы.  
— Ибо, — с возмущением выдохнул Сяо Чжань, рефлекторно, не подумав.  
— Да что ж ты… — зашипел Ибо, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Мстительно цапнул зубами в подвернувшееся плечо и скатился со своего места, чтобы сбежать в душ.  
— И не смей дрочить в моей кровати, — высунулся он из-за двери с ехидной рожей.  
— Ван Ибо! — хлопнул по кровати Сяо Чжань.  
Но Ибо не потрудился изобразить пристыженную мину, напротив — оглядел открывшийся ему вид пристально и как-то оценивающе.  
— Хотя… — в задумчивости протянул он. И с хохотом исчез, избегая врезавшейся в дверь подушки.

Он целый день ходил вокруг Сяо Чжаня, как тигр вдоль прутьев клетки. И если не касался, будто невзначай — плечом, бедром, костяшками пальцев, носком кроссовка — то взглядом из-под ресниц не отпускал ни на шаг. Его не останавливали ни люди вокруг, ни текущие задачи, ни правила приличия. Сяо Чжань терпел сколько мог, а потом плюнул, подошел на перерыве и требовательно протянул раскрытую ладонь.  
— Что? — хлопнул по ней Ибо.  
— Дай мне ключи, я буду ждать тебя дома. Или не давай, и я буду ждать тебя где-нибудь поблизости. Я не захватил с собой телефон.  
— Мы почти закончили. Ты мог бы подождать.  
— Вы бы закончили еще час назад, если бы кое-кто сосредоточился, а не глазами во мне дырку сверлил.  
— Ты обвиняешь меня в непрофессионализме? — вскинул бровь Ибо, а следом прищурился: — Но я смотрю на тебя, а не на кого-то еще. Чем ты недоволен?  
— Ибо! — осадил его Сяо Чжань, но тот лишь демонстративно закатил глаза и полез в карман за ключами.  
— Ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. Мог бы быть и поласковее, — посмотрел он исподлобья, когда Сяо Чжань собрался уходить.  
— Ты угробишь свою карьеру, — тихо, но жестко напомнил ему Сяо Чжань.  
— Это все, что тебя волнует? — огрызнулся Ибо.  
— Бо-ди, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, — давай поговорим об этом дома. — И помня, что тому еще работать, добавил, сглаживая послевкусие их размолвки: — Возвращайся скорее.  
Ибо прикусил губу, посмотрел куда-то ему за плечо, в сторону и после паузы тоже вздохнул.  
— Приготовишь поесть? Я ужасно голодный.

Он оказался дома намного позже, чем рассчитывал сам или предполагал Сяо Чжань. Измотанный, с жесткими после укладки волосами и глазами, покрасневшими от фотовспышек, он на автопилоте пришел за Сяо Чжанем на кухню и даже не выждал нисколько, не стал изобретать самого смехотворного повода, а сразу обхватил со спины руками и уложил гудящую голову на плечо, пока Сяо Чжань разогревал для него остывший ужин.  
— Ибо, нам стоит поговорить об этом, — уронил в тишину Сяо Чжань.  
— Не на голодный желудок, — проворчал Ибо.  
— Потом найдутся другие причины не делать этого.  
— И ладно. Я вообще не хочу об этом говорить. Просто хочу, чтобы ты остался. Или приехал уже по-человечески.  
Вместо того, чтобы поинтересоваться у него: «И как ты это видишь?», — Сяо Чжань произнес:  
— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Руки Ибо закаменели.  
— Почему нет? — обманчиво спокойным тоном спросил он. — Почему в этот раз снова нет?  
— Потому что у тебя есть определенные обязательства. Перед твоим агентством и фанатами. И они…  
— А давай ты не будешь прикрываться моими обязательствами, а скажешь за себя. Чего ты боишься? Что фанаты порвут тебя в лоскуты?  
— Да причем здесь я? — застонал Сяо Чжань. — Тебя! Тебя они порвут в лоскуты, Ибо. По-твоему, это того стоит?  
— А, по-твоему… нет?  
Они сейчас явно говорили о совершенно разных вещах.  
— Бо-ди… — начал Сяо Чжань и задохнулся от того, как его сжали в объятии. — Ибо, мне больно.  
— Мне тоже, — прошипел Ибо, отдернул руки, отшатываясь, и неровной походкой пошел прочь из кухни. Сяо Чжань обернулся его остановить, но все никак не мог подобрать слов — разумные доводы казались ему фальшивыми, неразумные им потом еще аукнутся. И тогда он просто сорвался следом, если не сказать, то хотя бы обнять этого ребенка, потому что чувствовал его боль, как свою собственную, потому что боль у них теперь была одна на двоих. И, пролетая порог, очутился в своей комнате в Чунцине.

«Не пори горячку», — уговаривал он себя, раненым зверем мечась по дому. «Вам нужно время остыть» и одновременно «Ты должен это прекратить», — стучало в висках. «Плевать!» — думал Сяо Чжань, запихивая в рюкзак паспорт и смену одежды. Возможно, после такого его наконец-то уволят — на секунду пришло в голову и тут же сменилось другой мыслью — ему вспомнился тот плакат в моле, на котором он впервые увидел Ибо, и Сяо Чжань вслепую сел на пол прямо там, где стоял. Он не мог так поступить с Ибо — не хотел разрушать то, что стоило ему лет тяжелого труда. Ради Ибо он был готов пожертвовать всем, чем угодно, КРОМЕ самого Ибо. Сяо Чжань просто не мог так с ним поступить.

А через несколько дней в очередном заезде Ибо упал. Не скрываясь, заплакал перед фанатами и просто любопытствующими со всего мира и снова проснулся с Сяо Чжанем наутро.  
— Очень вовремя, — пожаловался он.  
Сяо Чжань приподнял уголок губ:  
— Мне очень жаль, Бо-ди.  
Ибо сморщился от такого обращения, а потом вдруг оказалось, что уже не только из-за него, и с готовностью нырнул в подставленные теплые руки.  
— Почему? Почему ты не можешь остаться насовсем? — спросил он глухо, когда его перестало трясти.  
— И что тогда будет? — спросил Сяо Чжань, продолжая гладить его по широким плечам и все ещё деревянной спине.  
— Я буду с тобой. А ты со мной. Что ты ещё хочешь? У меня есть деньги, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Это был совершенно не план и даже не его подобие, но Сяо Чжань сделал свой выбор.  
— Хорошо. Мы можем попробовать.  
Ибо в его руках задержал дыхание, а потом отстранился, пытливо заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ты сейчас серьезно?  
— Ты недоволен?  
Ибо поджал губы, и в этот момент об его взгляд можно было порезаться. Этот ребенок проскакивал грань между пряником и кнутом за долю секунды.  
— А ты можешь не отвечать мне вопросом на вопрос, а сказать нормально?  
— Я серьезно, — пообещал Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо ещё какое-то время держал его взгляд, а потом отпустил и, будто не зная, что теперь делать с этим обещанием, уткнулся обратно Чжаню в шею.  
— Давай ещё поспим. Меня на сегодня освободили, восстанавливаться.  
— Отпуск? — шепотом восхитился Сяо Чжань. — Вот так чудеса.  
— В кои-то веки сможем провести день вместе, — неразборчиво продолжил Ибо, натягивая на них одеяло чуть ли не с головой. Словно хотел от всего мира спрятать.  
— Мы и до этого проводили дни вместе. Например, день нашей первой встречи.  
— Но не так.  
— Да? А как бы ты хотел?  
— Вот так, — пробормотал Ибо, повозил носом по коже, где подвернулось, и заснул.


	5. Chapter 5

Вопреки полученному картбланшу, проснувшись, он не бросился получать все, что так хотел, а теперь было можно. Наоборот, согласие Сяо Чжаня будто успокоило его. Теперь ему не приходилось красть прикосновения, и они стали мягче и осмысленнее. Не стеснялся подолгу смотреть, снова говорил то, что первым приходит на ум, строил какие-то совершенно безумные планы, не боясь показаться ребенком, и не пытался выглядеть опытнее.  
На вопрос про вчерашнее падение он буднично пожал плечами — заживет. Сяо Чжань с нежностью проследил за этим движением и подумал о том, что Ибо из первого дня их встречи на такой вопрос обязательно бы нахохлился воробушком и промолчал. Ибо спустя пару месяцев их общения дул бы губы и всячески создавал вокруг себя суету. Ибо — мачо последних недель — сделал бы вид, что с ним все в полном порядке, и у него нигде не болит. А этот, нынешний, взял за руку и улыбаясь, с хитрецой и немного смущенно, сказал:  
— Но если ты захочешь подуть или поцеловать, я сопротивляться не буду.  
Сяо Чжань не стал его разочаровывать, но поступил по-своему — целуя в лоб.  
— Так тоже сгодится, — согласился Ибо.  
Излишнее напряжение делало его импульсивным, кидало из холодного в горячее, ломало и корежило. Удивительно, как он не чудил с его совершенно сумасшедшим графиком съемок и интервью, где каждый раз приходилось держать лицо или быть кем-то, кем попросят. А, может, эта чудинка и делала его особенным для поклонников?  
Но этим утром с Сяо Чжанем он наконец-то мог отпустить себя и снова был обычным мальчишкой, любителем активничать, корчить рожи и ластиться под знакомые руки.  
— Как ты жил без этого, Бо-ди? — удивлялся Чжань, заново наглаживая подставленный бок, плечо, голову, ногу, что угодно, что соприкасалось с ним. — Ты же как собака, которая заявляет свои права на хозяина. Разве что в лицо не вылизываешь… Не смей! — выставил он блок на подорвавшегося было Ибо.  
— И почему собака? — проворчал тот, отводя его руку и укладывая голову на плечо. — Почему не кот?  
— Боюсь, для кота ты слишком энергичный, — хихикнул Сяо Чжань. — Поверь мне, уж я-то знаю.  
— Да хоть каракатица, лишь бы твой, — буркнул Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань не осмелился повторить это вслух, но внутри, как обожгло и оставило след — мой, без сомнения и оговорок.  
— И ты забываешь, я был младшим в группе, поэтому желающих меня потискать всегда находилось с избытком.  
Сяо Чжань представил это себе, и собственная реакция на это ему не понравилась. Не то чтобы он не доверял товарищам Ибо по команде, но и ручаться за них не мог тоже. Как и судить.  
— Представляю себе, — протянул он нейтрально.  
— Ты ревнуешь? — с любопытством пригляделся к нему Ибо. — Ревнуешь? Ну же, признайся!  
— О чем ты вообще? — сделал Сяо Чжань невозмутимое лицо. — Мы с тобой тогда даже не были знакомы.  
— И что? — не сдавался Ибо. — И вообще. Кто такая Сюань Лу?  
— Сюань Лу? Ах, точно… — тепло улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, и за это тепло Ибо одновременно хотелось расцарапать ему лицо и поцеловать. Пока Сяо Чжань не продолжил: — Это моя сводная сестра. У меня и сводный брат есть.  
— Ужасно, — сообщил ему Ибо, прикрывая глаза рукой. Он столько себе напридумывал, а нужно-то было всего лишь спросить.  
— У меня и фото есть, я тебе покажу.  
— Отвратительно.  
— Да ладно тебе, с кем не бывает.  
— Убожество.  
— Ты слишком самокритичен.

Их день проходил так, будто они поставили целью выспаться на год вперед. Или отсыпались за бессонные ночи последних месяцев в разлуке. Сяо Чжань дремал у Ибо под боком под какие-то дневные телешоу и игры. Ибо, дурачась, засыпал у него на коленях, пока Сяо Чжань отвечал на рабочие письма или листал ленту новостей.  
— Такой бы день хоть раз в неделю, — пробормотал Ибо, в очередной раз просыпаясь под мягкие поглаживания в волосах. — Хотя бы в месяц. — И глубже зарылся лицом в футболку, которая пахла Чжань-гэ.  
К вечеру он выглядел заметно отдохнувшим, лохматым и страшно домашним, но задумчивым и больше молчал, чем улыбался. Сяо Чжань не тревожил его размышлений. Ни его сочувствие, ни утешения были Ибо не нужны.  
— Ты красивый, — сказал Ибо, когда Сяо Чжань соображал им поздний перекус. — Не хочешь попробовать себя моделью?  
— Нет, — со смехом покачала головой Сяо Чжань. — Я не для того… — «рискнул своей привычной жизнью, чтобы потом снова оказаться перед этим выбором», — хотел сказать он, но не стал. Ибо и сам ляпнул, не подумав, чем им грозит такая перспектива. — Не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются, — озвучил он другую правду.  
— Не любишь? — нахмурился Ибо. — Но…  
Сяо Чжань ни разу не дал ему понять это, ни словом, ни взглядом, ни единой самой крохотной морщинкой между бровей.  
— Но это не касается тебя. Можно сказать, ты просто не оставил мне выбора. Любишь ты руки распускать, диди.  
— Да я… — еще больше смутился Ибо, — тоже не особо люблю. Оно как-то само вышло. Мне обычно неловко это, потому что я не знаю, можно ли. А с тобой все было как будто не по-настоящему. Твои появления. И то, что ты ничего обо мне не знал.  
И этот человек, с завязанной фонтанчиком челкой и совершенно бытовой нерешительностью, так провокационно облизывал губы в новой рекламе помады. Сяо Чжань все еще пытался уложить эти два факта в голове и раз за разом терпел поражение.  
— Это ничего, — сказал он, просто чтобы что-то сказать. А потом подумал и добавил: — Если бы все было «по-настоящему», мы бы вообще вряд ли когда-нибудь встретились.

Последние часы уходящего дня они лежали поперек кровати Ибо и рассказывали друг другу случайные факты из прошлого. Которые с какого-то момента стали напоминать игру «я никогда не». Возможно, после того, как Сяо Чжань признался:  
— Я никогда не обращал внимание на рекламу в нашем моле. Я, знаешь, не очень социально активный гражданин. Живу в собственном мирке работы, ближайшего круга семьи и пары друзей. Но твой взгляд буквально остановил меня в толпе.  
— Я никогда не был в Чунцине, — рассеянно ответил на это Ибо, пытаясь утихомирить разогнавшееся сердце. Картина того, как гэгэ стоит перед его плакатом посреди торгового центра, отчего-то взволновала его не на шутку. — Мне бы понравилось?  
— О, он большой и шумный, так что, думаю, да.  
— Ты считаешь, мне в Пекине мало шума?  
— Чунцин другой. Живой, быстрый, разный, за ним интересно наблюдать.  
— Я бы поехал с тобой. Я никогда никуда не ездил просто так, чтобы понаблюдать.  
— А я никогда никому не показывал город.  
— И даже больше, — Ибо перевернулся на бок, подкладывая руку под щеку, — я еще никогда так не хотел куда-то поехать.  
Сяо Чжань повернул к нему голову и, после короткой борьбы с собой, дотянулся погладить по скуле.  
— Я еще никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, — прошептал он одними губами.  
Над его плечом вдруг с пугающей четкостью мелькнул электронный циферблат, сменяясь нулями, и Ибо в панике дернул за протянутую к нему руку, чтобы уткнуться Сяо Чжаню в губы. Неловко и неумело, но по нервным окончаниям все равно ударило удовольствием, словно это был лучший опыт в его жизни. Сяо Чжань под его губами чуть улыбнулся и обхватил за затылок, меняя наклон головы и наконец превращая их столкновение в полноценный, захватывающий поцелуй, нежный и многообещающий. Когда он отпустил Ибо, тот все еще слепо цеплялся за его футболку, немного оглушенный и дезориентированный. Стоило ему вспомнить про время и осознать, что Сяо Чжань никуда не исчез, он вспыхнул ушами, краснота ползла по его шее, но совершенно не отменяла жадного блеска во взгляде.  
— Это что же получается, — похлопал глазами Ибо, — чтобы ты остался, мне всего-то было нужно тебя поцеловать?  
Всего-то? Сяо Чжаня не переставала восхищать его непосредственность. А тот, двух секунд не прошло, уже загорелся с новым энтузиазмом:  
— Это же значит, что ты без паспорта и средств к существованию и полностью в моей власти!  
— Ибо, — простонал Сяо Чжань, — я приехал сам, у меня с прошлого раза случайно остались в кармане твои ключи.  
Он хотел что-то еще добавить, но увидел лицо Ибо, и понял, что сказал. А еще — что Ибо не догадывался, что он вправду приехал, так же как Сяо Чжань не догадался ему об этом сообщить.  
— Ты? Приехал?  
— Ага.  
Вид у Ибо был потерянный, но в глазах теплилась надежда и какая-то совершенно неуместная благодарность.  
— И ты останешься?  
— На сколько-то, — кивнул Сяо Чжань, — не насовсем. — И поспешил объяснить: — Я особо не взял с собой вещей… Я вообще плохо помню, что взял. Похватал, что первое под руку попалось.  
— Уж чего-чего, а вещей вон целая гардеробная, — пробурчал оттаявший Ибо.  
— Ну, это не главная проблема. Меня больше волнует, что в ближайшее время меня, скорее всего, уволят.  
— А вот это не проблема уже для меня.  
— Бо-ди.  
— Чжань-гэ.  
На этом спор между ними как-то сам собой и зачах.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не будешь теперь исчезать в обратном направлении, — прошептал Ибо, в полумраке не сводя с Сяо Чжаня глаз.  
— Если будешь плохо себя вести, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань и осекся, различив горестный излом бровей.  
— Бо-ди, даже если это вдруг произойдет, я всегда смогу вернуться. Волшебным или самым обычным способом. Стоит ли горевать об этом?  
Ибо немного помолчал и согласно мыкнул. Хотя наощупь все равно нашел руку Чжаня, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Я рад, что ты тогда проснулся у меня дома, а не где-то еще.  
— Да уж, кому рассказать — не поверят.  
— А мы никому не расскажем. Ты только моя Нарния.  
— Нарния? — заулыбался Чжань. — Это потому что я чудо?  
— Ага, — эхом улыбнулся Ибо. — И я обещаю тебе, что никогда не вырасту.


End file.
